Escaping The Past
by Supreme Penguin Overlord
Summary: 200 or so years have passed since a nuclear onslaught that wiped out the entire human race, and many Pokemon species. After reading a Shedinja's memoirs, a brave Charmander and a fierce Squirtle decided to, one day, set out on a journey to find out if there was a way to stop this war from happening. A long time has passed since then, and the journey has now begun. RATED T


**ESCAPING THE PAST**

**You guys! Hey! So, this is a new FanFiction story I hope you'll like. It's like Pokemon, yet like Fallout. Kind of. So, to disclaim, I do NOT own Pokemon. Or else Ash would own Darkrai (u mad bro?!). **

_**CHAPTER ONE: THE RAIN OF FIRE**_

"Times are tough, hey...", the mysterious figure sighed, looking at the earth below. It was a spectacular sight, grassy and magnificent. The trees were tall and marvellous, and the Pokemon happily frolicked around, carelessly. The sun proudly shone in the sky, not overly hot, whilst the clouds had gone to hide. This figure continued, "I just hope that this all stops soon, or else quite a lot of bad stuff is going to go down, and people will get hurt. Right, Turtwig?", and looked down at a small, green turtle-like Pokemon who was dawdling alongside this man. It sadly looked down before nodding, then continuing to waddle, rather nervous. Sympathetically, the man knelt down before the Turtwig, and, with a heave, lifted it up. "What's wrong, little guy?", he asked, holding it to his chest. The Turtwig sighed, and shook it's head, before beginning to shake and shiver in fear. In an instant, the man knew what it was. "Hey, don't worry. If anything bad happens, I'll protect you, no matter what.", he replied, reassuringly in a calm, soothing voice. Feeling better, the Turtwig happily exclaimed, "Turtwig!", before playfully clamping down on it's master's arm.

Elsewhere in the world, a young Pokemon trainer happily chasing a pink, feline figure that was hovering about 5 feet in the air. "Come here, Mew!", the trainer giggled, happily. Mew, who was smiling and having fun, eventually turned around and chuckled, before sitting down. The child also sat down, before revealing a cucumber sandwich in one hand, and a cheese sandwich in the other. He handed the Mew the fruity one, and Mew, albeit reluctantly, began to nibble on the sandwich. It smiled, before snatching it from the child cheerily, and beginning to eat it properly. "This is fun, Mew.", the Trainer happily told the feline-like Pokemon, smiling. Mew happily nodded, spurting out, "Meeeeew!", from it's mouth. The Trainer rubbed Mew's head, causing the pink Pokemon to bounce around joyfully. After the two had eaten their food, the trainer paused before exclaiming, quickly, "First one to the other side of the forest is a loser!". The two then began to dash to the other end of the forest, determined, yet, at the same time, happily.

The whole world seemed to be in harmony, carefree and happily. There was no war, no fighting, and no bloodshed. Everything over the world was great. The people were happy, the creatures were happy, everything was well.

Nothing could possibly go wrong, it seemed... but all good things must come to an end...

_Meanwhile, in another spot of the world..._

"The current date is the 23rd October, 2077.", a rather diminuitive man told his surroundings via a microphone. This man had a smug grin on his face. Behind him were some men, preparing some large, spherical weapons of some sort. The man was sitting on a plane, looking through the windows. However, this was not any ordinary plane... this was a plane intended for warfare purposes.

"As promised, today... is our scheluded nuclear bomb launch.", he continued, coldly and smugly. The base all roared in menacing glee, before the man turned to the people behind him. "Launch... in T-minus...", he ordered.

"Five seconds!".

"Four seconds!"

"Three seconds..."

"Two seconds..."

"Launch..."

"NOW!"

The man leapt off of the plane, before walking around and entering the plane again. The people all around him all fled, as the plane departed. A flock of Honchkrow surrounded the plane, as back up.

_Later..._

**"STOP THE PLANE!"**, one of the smug beings near the nuclear weaponry exclaimed, desperately. The man smugly forced the plane to go into a hovering state. "OK, I'm dropping the bombs. Prepare for carnage.", the pilot replied. He pressed a button that made a few trapdoors open.

_**Whooooooooooooooooosh...**_ was the sound in the skies that day. It was the last sound that many people heard before a big crimson-orange mushroom cloud sprouted from the sky... followed by another... after an hour, the ground had changed colour to a dirty brown. It was raining soot.

The damage had been done. The impact had almost wiped out humanity and made many Pokemon species extinct. Hell... the results wiped out humanity indirectly over the next hundred years, either through radiation poisoning or the monsters created through the former result.

As for the plane, well... you see, I made it crash. Those sick people were evil, and so I, whilst in the skies, scared them by flying into the pilot's face. The smug bastard. There were no survivors... but the day of the Rain of Fire was a tragic day. No more trainers. No more humans. It's just a tragic truth.

And so, I sign off my memoirs..."

The book ended there. It appeared to be written by a Shedinja of some sort, an old one at least. "They... that old man did that?", a strange lizard-like Pokemon gasped in shock, looking at a Shedinja corpse, rolled over onto his side. "He... was a hero...", it began to sob.

"A hero indeed...", another, this time rather turtle-like, Pokemon replied. "I can't believe he witnessed that crazy shit...".

The two Pokemon stepped out of the shadows to reveal themselves to be a Charmander and a Squirtle.

**So, that's Chapter One over. What do you think? ;) It's gonna be a bit dark and long. I'll update soon. Keep in touch.**


End file.
